Comfort
by CygnusWriter
Summary: The fight was over. The universe is saved from the mad priest that was Pucci. Jolyne has been suffering mentally from the fight, and there is only one person that could comfort her. Canon Divergence and all characters are owned by Hirohiko Araki.


Jolyne opened the door and stepped into the house. She sighed heavily and closed her umbrella. It was another rainy day, and her traditional turquoise coat was soaked. She would have to dry it another time. After she put her things away, she went into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel, and started to dry her hair with it. Once she was done, she exited the bathroom and went into the living room. Jolyne saw her father, Jotaro, working on his laptop. Probably something about his biology work. Jotaro looked up from the screen and saw Jolyne sit on the couch.

She grabbed the TV remote, pressed the power button, and switched to the news channel.

"Damn it, it's going to rain all week..." Jolyne said with irritation. She looked at Jotaro, who was still typing away on the keyboard. "Hey, what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs" Jotaro replied. "Speaking of which, I should probably start making it." He saved his work, turned off the laptop then headed for the kitchen.

"Make sure there is extra Parmesan." Jolyne asked. As she heard the stove turn on and sounds of metal, she began to think.

_It's been almost a month since we defeated Pucci. I don't even want to think about what will happen if his plans for Heaven actually succeeded._

Jolyne shivered. She tried to avoid these thoughts as much as possible, but it can never leave her mind. Right after the battle, she and her father pulled the rest of their friends back to shore. They immediately went to the hospital after, treatment was necessary for some of them. Jolyne luckily made it out with only some injuries, while her father received some arm damage. It healed naturally after a while, but those were only physical. She started having nightmares about the event, different possibilities happening. She couldn't bear to witness her father or friends dying because of that damn priest, but these night terrors entered her mind like a parasitic worm. After a few minutes, her father walked into the room.

"Hey, the food's ready, are you okay?" Jotaro asked with concern.

Jolyne snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to look at him. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine…"

"That's bullshit, why do you have tears in your eyes then?" Jolyne tilted her head in question, but then reached up to her eyes with her hand. She rubbed it a little, then looked at her index finger and saw a wet spot. She was crying after all... how did she not notice it?

"H-Huh, guess I was? It's nothing to worry about." Jotaro then squinted his eyes at her.

"Clearly it is considering how your talking to me and crying at the same time". Right when Jotaro finished his sentence, Jolyne felt a tear drop to her lap.

_What the hell?_ Jolyne thought. _It's alright, just calm down. It's over, he's dead, it's over, he's dead._ She repeated that in her mind, but it didn't help. It was worse because she was reminded again about her nightmares.

Jolyne couldn't keep it in anymore; she started to full out cry. She put her hands in front of her face to keep the tears from falling, but it didn't work.

_Shit..._ Jotaro used Star Platinum to quickly grab a box of tissues. The stand pulled out some and put them in front of her. The marine biologist then grabbed his daughter's hands and moved them away her face. He started to wipe her face with the tissues he had.

"Jolyne, it's okay. Don't cry, it's alright, shh…" Jolyne then looked at his green eyes. The same ones that went through so much, from fighting a vampire that is over 100 years old, stopping a serial killer in a peaceful town, and now defeating a fucking priest that wanted to reset the universe. Jotaro told her these stories when they had free time, and when Jolyne heard the first two stories, she couldn't help but wonder what he thought during those times.

Jolyne then suddenly wrapped her arms around her father's body, embracing him tightly. Jotaro was pushed back by this, but then gently returned it, closing his eyes and relaxing his body in her arms. Jotaro then started to brush his hand through her hair, a way to comfort her.

"It's alright Jolyne, just let it out." Jotaro tried his hardest to make Jolyne feel better. He wasn't the best at it, but he was trying whatever he could do.

"D-Dad… I-I *sniff* I'm s-scared… I keep r-remembering the f-fight, and j-just _fuck!_" Jolyne started to let out her last round of tears before she calmed down. Jotaro stopped brushing her hair, and looked back at her.

"Jolyne? Are you okay? Feel better?" No response. "Jolyne?" All he could hear was deep, calm breathing, and once he pulled back, he noticed what happened to her; she fell asleep. Jotaro let out a deep sigh, she still had her head on his shoulder. Jotaro then looked around the room, his eyes suddenly falling on a photo.

In the photo were three people, those being Jolyne, Jotaro and his wife. It was taken when Jolyne was only five years old. She was being carried by her father via piggyback. The woman looked at the two with a laugh, enjoying the moment they were having. Jotaro kept this photo because it made him realize how far he has come.

"Good grief…" Jotaro said as he let Star Platinum come out, then the stand picked up Jolyne and put her behind Jotaro's back, said man put his hands behind him. Looks like he was going to carry her back like he did in the photo; piggyback style. Jotaro smirked at this.

Soon after, he started walking up the stairs, across the second floor of their house, then into Jolyne's room. He walked towards her bed and gently put her down on it. Jotaro picked up a blanket (one with multiple dolphins) and put it over her body. He then brushed her bangs and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Right when he did that, Jolyne smiled and let out a happy sigh. Jotaro stood back up and walked out of the room, then closed the door.

He let out an irritated sigh, but smiled at the past events tonight. It seemed they had connected better than they did when they first saw each other after so long in the prison. They actually had a moment together, like how a family should.

_Guess I'll have to talk to her about it tomorrow then…_ Jotaro thought as he started to retire for the night.

It seemed that they could help each other with these kinds of problems.

All they needed was **comfort.**


End file.
